


Angels at My Windows

by Magic_fate



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Free Will, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Strength, angel - Freeform, demon, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_fate/pseuds/Magic_fate





	Angels at My Windows

Angels at my Windows

             are

Asking for bread

             steadily

Blowing out Sunlight

             like

Talking to the dead

 

Devils at my Doorstep

             still

Pleading for water

             stealthily

Pulling out Dust

             and

Leaving with a saunter

 

I want no money

I have what they can give

I am neither angel nor a demon

 

I have a _will_ to live.


End file.
